Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, because they not only provide good quality images but are also very thin. Because liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display does not emit any light itself, the liquid crystal requires a light source to clearly and sharply display text and images. Therefore, liquid crystal displays typically need a backlight module.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical liquid crystal display 5 includes a liquid crystal panel 50, and a backlight module 51 located adjacent to the liquid crystal panel 50. The backlight module 51 includes a first brightness enhancement film (BEF) 52, a second BEF 53, a diffusing film 54, a light guide plate (LGP) 55, a plastic frame 56, and a bottom tray (not shown) arranged generally in that order from top to bottom. The first BEF 52 is located adjacent to the liquid crystal panel 50. The plastic frame 56 fittingly accommodates the liquid crystal panel 50, the first BEF 52, the second BEF 53, the diffusing film 54, and the light guide plate 55 therein. Referring also to FIG. 6, the plastic frame 56 includes four corners 562. Outer sides of the corners 562 are essentially rectangular and are planar.
When the liquid crystal display 5 is subjected to vibration or shock during operation or transportation, in general, it is the corners 562 of the frame 56 which first sustain external forces. However, these forces transmit to the liquid crystal panel 50 and the other components of the backlight module 51. When this happens, components such as the liquid crystal panel 50 and the light guide plate 55 are liable to sustain damage or be displaced. Thus, the optical performance and reliability of the liquid crystal display 1 may be seriously impaired.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module that can overcome the above-described deficiencies. What is also needed is a liquid crystal display employing such a backlight module.